Current data networks and personal electronic devices enable a consumer to receive television programming using any of a variety of electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, and the like. Problematically, however, data service providers (e.g., Internet providers) often throttle or cap the data plans used to deliver television programming after certain data limits have been reached, after which the consumer may not be able to stream television programming. And because television programming can involve high amounts of data, these data limits can be reached quickly.